I Always Wondered
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Ever since he married Minerva there is one thing that Albus has always wondered about. Set a few years after Minerva becomes Transfiguration Professor. A sweet romantic fluffy one shot or drabble. MMAD.


I Always Wondered

_Set a Few Years After Minerva Returns To Hogwarts To Teach_

It was a cold winter's evening, the wind outside howled among the towers and turrets of Hogwarts, the first flurrys of snow danced lightly across the ground, painting it with sparkling white. The room inside was warm and cosy, lit by the flickering flames of a vast roaring fire that blazed nearly as brightly as the vivid auburn hair of Albus Dumbledore, who lounged comfortably on a giant chintz sofa. An ancient table stood in front of the sofa, on it were two half empty cups - one in delicate bone china held the last few sips of mint tea, the other a huge purple mug was partly full of aromatic cocoa. Next to the mugs was a half eaten box of chocolates.

Albus' sapphire eyes burned even brighter than the fire as he turned to his beautiful young wife, his gaze caressing her midnight black locks that painted such a vivid contrast with her ivory skin. A tender hand reached out and lifted her willing lips to his, drew her close against him as their kiss wrote a song of love that brightened the cold night.

As their lips parted Minerva rested her head against Albus' shoulder, her silken hair brushing his skin with a featherlight touch. Albus folded his arms around her as though he held some precious treasure, and both their faces shone with the tender light of true love. For a time all was peaceful as husband and wife shared a longed for embrace after a day of seemingly endless work, when only the briefest of secret touches in passing had been possible, when they had had to content themselves with holding hands under cover of the table in the great hall or covert kisses in hidden alcoves. A day when desire to sweep Minerva into a fiery passionate grasp and kiss her for an eternity of bliss, had had to be valiantly surpressed.

As though both were thinking the same thing, emerald and twilight blue eyes met speaking the same message of love and desire, and Albus bent to caress the tender mouth of his wife once more. Coal black hair mingled with intense auburn hair mirroring the blazing embers of the fire, as Minerva's arm snaked round her husband's neck drawing him closer and closer against her. Albus felt his wife's lips part invitingly beneath his questing tongue, and her soft moan of desire filled his heart with a song of joy.

Lifting his mouth from her's for the merest amount of time possible, he enquired softly "Shall we have an early night my love ?"

Minerva smiled up at him, her emerald eyes tracing a fiery line of passion and desire up his body, "Only if you don't intend to sleep ..." She answered succintly.

As Albus chuckled lightly, Minerva reached out and finished her mint tea, her gaze never leaving his face as she drank. Meanwhile Albus popped one last chocolate into his mouth, then offered the box to his wife. Just as she always did Minerva smiled her Mona Lisa smile and shook her head.

"You know I always have wondered why you don't eat chocolate any more ..." Albus murmured curiously, "I remember how you used to love it."

Minerva reached up to kiss her husband on his cheek before answering, her breath hot against his neck she whispered, "That is because I don't need it any more. You are my chocolate now, Albus."

As he heard his wife's answer the fire blazed more fiercely in Albus' eyes than before, chocolate and cocoa abandoned he swept Minerva into his arms and carried her off to his bed chamber, where hard work and cold winter nights were soon forgotten.

_Author's Notes_

_Inspired by eating chocolate, this idea just lept into my mind. It was meant to be a drabble but I think it's too long for that, but maybe too short to be anything else. ;) Please review, you know you want to. ;)_

_I hope it isn't too mushy, and I hope Minerva saying Albus is her chocolate now isn't too weird ? Personally I think she's crazy, I don't care how wonderful a man's kisses are I'd still want chocolate too. ;)_


End file.
